A Bad Habit of Spying
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Haruka's old friends come over and hear Haruka tell them about the STARISH boys, although not everything was meant for them to hear. Temporary hiatus until I feel like writing this again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haruka was passing around the room while STARISH watched her.

"What's with her?" Cecil asked.

"Don't know, the Little Lamb's been like that all morning." Ren said.

"Should be ask?" Otoya asked, causing Tokiya to shrug.

"Haru-Chan." Natsuki called, but she didn't hear him call. "HARU-CHAN!" He called again, catching her attention.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

"Why are you pacing?" He asked.

"Pacing? I'm not pacing. Who's pacing? I'm not pacing." She said, pacing faster, causing the boys to sweat drop.

"Okey, now I'm worried-Haruka, careful, you'll fall." Masato warned.

"Gomenasai!" Haruka said, a little loud.

"Oi. Stop yelling." Syo muttered.

"Sorry!" Haruka whined.

"Okay, calm down." Tokiya said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now, what's going on?"

"Their coming!" She shouted, frightening all of them.

"W-who?" Otoya asked.

"Haru~" A voice called down the hallway.

"Their here!" Haruka jumped. Haruka rushed to the hallway where she was 'attacked' by a bear hug

"Haru~" A girly voice squeaked.

"M-mea!" Haruka said, trying to breath.

"Me to, Haru-chan!" Called a slightly more masculine voice who then joined into the dog pile.

"Tyler!" Haruka laughed as her friend hugged her. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had long, brown hair and silver-blue eyes. She wore a pink top that said heart me, cause I heart you' and a white short skirt. Her hair was braided, flowers crafted into them. The boy had shorter, blondish brown hair with green eyes. He wore a dark green shirt that says 'hater's gonna hate' with brown khakis, looking almost like a tree.

"Nanami? Whats going on?" Syo asked, getting up.

"Oh, these are my best friends, Mea and Tyler." Haruka said, introducing them.

"Alright, everyone out!" Mea said, grabbing the back of Haruka's shirt while saying: "Not you." The STARISH boys were forced out of the room. They grumbled as they left until Cecil made a quick stop, turned around, and hid by the side of the door.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Syo asked.

"Shhh! This is going to be good." He said, peaking around the corner ever so slightly.

"You're going to spy on them?" Natsuki asked.

"No, we are." Cecil smiled.

"No we're not." Masato said.

"So, you have to tell us all about the boys!" Mea's voice squeaked from in the room, causing the boys to freeze and listen.

"Ano, what do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Come on! Which do you think is the cutest!?" Mea asked, causing Haruka to gasp.

"W-wait! Their my friends, that's all!" Haruka jumped.

"Come on, it's girl talk!" Mea insisted.

"Please, Haru-chan~" Tyler insisted.

"W-well, i-if we're talking cute..." The boys leaned in, wanting to hear this. "Their all really cute, mostly. Ichinose-san, Jinguji-san, and Hijirikawa-san are, well, more 'hot' than 'cute'." Tokiya, Ren, and Masato all surprisingly blushed at that.

"Do you like any of them?" Mea asked.

"Of course!" Haruka said, causing the boys to listen even closer, eyes wide. "They're all my friends." She said, causing the boys to choke, disappointed that she only thought of them as that.

"Let me rephrase that, if you had to date one, who would it be?" Tyler tried again.

"E-eh?! Date?! N-no, they're my friends!"

"Agg! Haru-chan, we love you, but you're being difficult! Just give up your facts!" Tyler insisted.

"Facts? Well... I'd say fact wise, Ichinose-san would win." Haruka said. The boys all glared at Tokiya as he blushed. "But then again," She said, catching the boy's attention. "Jinguji-san would be the best, being the womanizer he is. Ittoki-kun would be a lot of fun to date, same with Shinomiya-san. Hijirikawa-san would be nice and calm to date. Syo-kun makes be feel better about being so short, not to mention he could protect me. And Cecil-san, well, who can say they've dated a prince before?"

"Jease, just say facts and she goes on and on." Ren whispered while the boys pondered on what she said.

"Okay-okay! Witch is the best one to kiss?" Mea asked, causing the boys to lean in. This they had to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time- "Okay-okay! Wich is the best one to kiss?" Mea asked.

This time-"Jinguji-san." Haruka answered, plain and simple. The boys choked at this as Ren smirked. "He's probably kissed so many girl that he'd be the best at it." Haruka explained.

"Okay. so something I've got to know!" Mea asked. "Which one would be the best in cat ears?" Mea finished, causing the boys to deadpan.

"W-what?" Otoya asked.

"Kah! Stop making fun of that!" Haruka shrieked.

"Haru, it's become pretty obvious you have a thing for a guy wearing cat ears." Tyler sighed.

"It was a phase!" Haruka shrieked.

"A long one." Tyler said.

"Come on! Tell us!" Mea insisted.

"Well..." Haruka thought long and hard about that, building up the tension in the boys. "Ittoki-kun would be the cutest."

"Really? I would have thought Natsuki." Mea said.

"No." Haruka said, surprisingly serious. "If I were dressing him up as an animal, it would be a bunny." Haruka said, making the boys sweat drop. "Bot then again...Ittoki-kun would be the cutest... but Jinguji-san would be the sexyest." Ren blushed hard at this and zoned out.

"Jinguji, what are you thinking of?" Masato hissed.

"I was thinking of coming into work tomorrow wearing cat ears, tail and collar and grooming the Little Lamb... every inch of her body." Ren answered, a smirk brilliantly placed on his sculpture face.

"Jinguji." Masato warned, causing Ren to shrug.

"Okay, so one of them must have something for you-"

"-A crush that is." Tyler added.

"Eh?! Well... Cecil-san confessed multiple times and Jinguji-san keeps trying to kiss me." Haruka said. "And Masato practically fainted yesterday when I hugged him." Haruka said, causing the boys to look at Masato.

"She needs to be more careful when she hugges people." Masato said, blushing.

"But I'm pretty sure there was a ...good reason. So, lets talk about you two." Haruka said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh please, that's boring." Tyler cut in.

"We hug, we kiss- **you life**." Mea said, turning attention to Haruka once more. Haruka sighed loudly and cleared her throat, speaking loudly.

"Well I'd feel more comfortable talking knowing we weren't being spied on." Haruka said, causing the boys to choke. She knew! "Get out here!"

"We're dead." Otoya cried in a soft voice, but before the boys could show themselves, another voice rang out.

"Gomenasai, we couldn't help it!"

"Kotobuki-sempai!" Haruka frowned.

"Wait, the seniors were spying?" Syo questioned.

"Nice." Ren smirked.

"That's our thing!" Otoya complained.

"I wanna be in the gossip!" Reiji squealed, smiling. The STARISH boys could hear him sit down on one of the couches.

"I don't want any of this." Ranmaru said. "I was just dragged here by this idiot."

"Eh! Thats mean, Ran-ran~" Reiji cried. "Oh, Haru-chan~!" The boys poked their heads around the corner to see what was going on. Haruka's two old friends were cuddling a little on one couch. Ranmaru was sitting in a chair, grumpy as always, feet up on the table. Ai and Camus were leaning on the wall farthest from.

Reiji was sitting next to Haruka, nice and close to her small figure, pressing against her with his arm around Haruka's delegate shoulders, smiling kindly and widely, a little, patting her head with his hand that wasn't around her shoulder. He was smiling widely, making sure to pull her as close to him as he could manage.

Suddenly he looked at the boys who were peaking around the corner, making them gulp. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Reiji have them a big smirk, causing the boys to silently flip. He was doing it umperpus!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry for peaking on you like that!" Reiji apologized.

"It's fine." Mea said, waving it off, clearly enjoying it.

"Yay, more friends!" Tyler smiled, throwing his arms into the air. He then swung them around Mea's shoulders, causing her to blush. She snuggled into Tyler, causing Hruke to giggle.

"You guys sure are cute together." Haruka smiled.

"Not as cute as you and your boy band." Mea winked, holding Tyler's hand.

"W-what do you-oh, I completely forgot!" Haruka said, standing up, much to Reiji's disappointment. He was enjoying the snuggle and didn't want it to end. "Tomo-chan is coming over!"

"Tomo-chan is coming over!" Haruka said. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number while the others talked.

"Who's Tomo-chan?" Mea asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Ranmaru grumbled, walking to the exit of the room. He stopped when Reiji spoke up.

"I know!" He said, hand flying into the air. "Tomo-chan is Haruka's friend she made in Saotome academy."

"And how do you know this?" Ranmaru asked, eying Reiji suspiciously with his different colored eyes.

"Ai-ai told me." Reiji said, pointing at the stoic. "He knows everything! Why so concerned all of a sudden, Ran-Ran?" Reiji probed, causing Ranmaru to blush a little, turning away with a 'tich.'

"While I do not know most things, I do know a number of things." Ai corrected, flat faced as always.

"Handy." Mea smiled.

"Haruka!" All heads turned to the entrance where a familiar red head was rushing over, her long hair waving out behind her.

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka cried, rushing over to Tomo. They collided, hugging. Tomo swung Haruka round, causing her to squeal. She laughed it off, hugging her friend. "Tomo-chan, these are my old friends, from America, Mea and Tyler." Haruka introduced.

"Wow," Tyler said, jumping up to great Tomo. "Your really pretty!" He complimented.

"A-arigato?" Tomo said, a bit confused.

"What!?" Mea screeched, jumping up, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Is she prettier than me!?" Mea asked, causing Reiji, Camus, Ai, and Tomo to blink, confused. Tyler jumped up and Haruka sighed, knowing what happens next.

"No!" Tyler said, grabbing Mea's hands. "Your beauty is greater than everyone else's, no one can compare to you!"

"Tyler!"

"Mea!" And with that, they hugged while everyone but Haruka remained confused.

"...What?" Tomo asked.

"What?" Otoya said, confused.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you guys." Syo sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"They are... so confusing." Masato said.

"Americans are strange." Cecil said, causing the other boys to nodd.

"Very." Tokiya agreed.

"Yeah, they do that." Haruka said. "It's their...thing." She sighed.

"Well I, um, guess everyone had their thing..." Tomo sweatdropped. Suddenly Reiji bursted into laughter, falling back onto the couch.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Haruka fumed, blowing out her cheeks.

"Hai, hai." Reiji smiled, waving it off, only making Haruka more upset.

"Haru-chan, you haven't changed a bit." Mea smiled.

"What was Haruka like before?" Tomo asked.

"She was a 'tough' one." Mea giggled. "Never let us do anything dangerous unless she was there as well."

"T-that-" Haruka jumped, blushing.

"She's sorta like a big sister!" Tyler smiled. "But a bit of a nag."

"You made a heat blaster!" Haruka shouted.

"I wasn't gonna shoot it!" Tyler claimed, jumping up.

"You were aiming it!"

"Only to show how to use it!" Tyler defended, sitting back, pouting a little, making a , dare I say, 'boo boo face'

"Guys," Mea shouted, grabbing their attention. "That was, like, five years ago, lets just forget it, okay!" Mea said, desperate to get back to what they were talking about.

"He made a heat blaster when he was 11?" Camus whispered to Ranmaru, to which he shrugged.

They calmed down and got back to their discussions. Tomo probed Haruka with Mean and Tyler, trying to figure out if she was interested in any of the guys.

"So, who wins?" Tomo asked, excited to find out.

"Spill!" Tyler said, gushing slightly.

"I told you guys, I'm not interested!" Haruka insisted, making the hiding boys sigh in disappointment, wanting to have something else to go off of.

"Okay, but the boys won't be so happy about that." Mea sighed. "Okay, you heard her, she's not interested!" Mea yelled, causing the boys to jump in surprise. "I know you're there." The boys came out slowly, not happy to reveal themselves. They could see the disappointment flash across Haruka's face.

"Oh well, what else do you expect out of boys?" Tyler shrugged, causing everyone to give him weird looks.

"But your a guy." Syo pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still act gay." Tyler shrugged, causing everyone to mermer agreements.

"I think we should leave Haruka and STARISH alone to talk this out." Mea said, grabbing everyone and pulling them out of the room. Haruka and STARISH stood alone in the room, the boys shuffling nervously. Haruka turned around, frowning deeply, disappointed.

"Well? Explain." Haruka said, crossing her arms, looking more endangered now. The boys gulped, fiddling a little.

"Well... you see..."

_**Hey guys! I finally finished it! Are you ready for the next chapter to be put up tomorrow? Well too bad!**_

_**I'm going on vacation for a week so I'll be gone from until 8/30/2014!**_

_**See you, don't forget me over that time! I'll keep brain storming over to vacation, so you should bee seeing even more on here before you know it! See you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, first of all, it was all Cecil's idea." Syo started, causing Cecil to fume, jumping up.

"Hey, you guys didn't have to stick around!" Cecil defended, stomping his feet childishly.

"You did insist we do." Otoya pointed out.

"No fair, it's two against one!" Cecil cried, causing Haruka to sigh, shaking her head. She had expected the boys to do something during the time her friends were over, but she didn't expect them to listen in on their conversation.

"You were surprisingly open during the 'talk' with your friends." Natsuki said, causing Haruka to jump a little.

"Yeah, they always know how to get me to talk." Haruka chucked, embarrassed.

"What the hell was with the cat ears thing?" Syo asked, leaning on one of the couches.

"It was just a thing I was into-but only in anime! I liked the characters that were like cats, or dressed as them, or even just had the ears." Haruka explained, fiddling with her fingers. "Frankly, I just liked people dressed with a few animal parts like ears or tails."

"I think Syo-chan would be the cutest dressed up!" Natsuki said, hugging Syo.

"Oi! Get off me!" Syo struggled, trying to get away from his peppy, childhood friend.

"Yeah, I guess so." Haruka said, thinking. "Wait- I'm angry at you guys!" Haruka realized, crossing her arms. Masato walked over to her, stopping right in front of her. He looked her dead in the eyes before bowing as far down as he could and said:

"I apologize for my inexcusable behavior. Please forgive me." He asked, keeping his body bowed.

"F-fine, I'll forgive you, Hijirikawa-san, because you sound very sincere." Haruka blushed, not expecting him to take it so seriously. She wasn't REALLY angry, just a little upset.

"Hey, what about us?!" Otoya asked.

"You'll have to ask forgiveness yourself." Masato said, standing up straight.

"And you can't copy what he did, it makes it less sincere." Haruka said.

"What?! Really? Thats not fair..." Otoya frowned.

"Little Lamb, how about you and I go on a little date as an apology. Perhaps a french restaurant? Or maybe just a dark room is all we need." Ren said, lifting Haruka's chin with his finger and bringing his face close to her's, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, winking suggestively at her. Haruka blushed crimson, backing up.

"N-no, that will not be necessary." Haruka said, looking away.

"So I'm forgiven?" Ren smirked and turned around, not waiting for an answer.

"Oh! I know!" Natsuki cried, rushing out of the room.

"This can't be good." Syo sighed, staring worriedly at the doorway the happy-go-lucky blond exited through.

"Haruka," Cecil said, getting on one knee and taking her hand, kissing it. "For my apology, I'll give you all my love!" Haruka blushed as he looked up at her, smiling.

"Hey, thats no different than what you usually do!" Syo pointed out, yanking Cecil away from Haruka by his collar on his but.

"Ow! Syo! That hurts! You're worse then Camus!" Cecil complained. Haruka sighed, not sure if that would count for an apology or not.

"I guess that counts..." Haruka sighed, scratching her head.

"Yesss!" Cecil said, throwing his hands into the air, still sitting on the floor.

"Haruuuu-chaaaan." All heads turned to the side door of the room where Natsuki rushed back in through. Haruka gasped at what she saw. Natsuki had changed into all white cloths, had some black make-up on his nose...along with some snow white bunny ears on his head along with a cotton tail. "Haru-chan~" He rushed over to her, making sure to be hopping all the way. "I'm very sorry about peaking in on you and your friends~! Do you forgive me?" He asked with big eyes.

"AW! Thats so cute!" Haruka said, hugging him. "Of course!"

"I have to admit..." Otoya said.

"I didn't think of that." The other boys said in unison.

"Oh, don't worry, Syo-chan!" Natsuki said, waving to syo, causing him to flinch back. "I brought you something to dress in as well~" Natsuki said, holding up a pink dress and a long, blond wig.

"NOOOOOOO!" Syo cried as Natsuki dragged the small blond, kicking and screaming the entire time Natsuki dragged him on the floor. They disappeared out the door way.

"Oh, I know! I'll finish those lyrics as an apology!" Otoya said, rushing out of the room.

"Wait, Ittoki-kun, I'm not quite sure if thats an- and he's gone." Haruka said, sighing.

"Nanami," Tokiya said, catching the pink haired composer's attention. "I you like, I could schedule another time for you and your friends to talk, in a restaurant or something." Tokiya offered.

"Thank you, Ichinose-san!" Haruka smiled.

"Perhaps I could accompany you." Ren offered, winking at Haruka.

"I'll have Otoya and Kurusu keep Jinguji out of your appointment for their apology." Tokiya informed, dragging Ren out of the room.

"I'll inform them." Masato said, leaving the room.

"Yay! It's just us now!" Cecil jumped for joy.

"No it isnt~!" Mea and Tyler chimed in unison, grabbing each of Haruka's arms and dragging her away.

"Tell us everything that just happened!" Mea demanded.

"Wait! Guys!" Haruka cried, disappearing out of the room.

"Oh..." Cecil said, looking around. He stood there for a little while, waiting for something to happen. Finally, he sighted and left. "Lonly..."

_**Gah! Sorry! It's been so long since I updated and I totally didn't know how to end this. Oh well...sigh. Thanks for reading, it's over now, you can get on with your life, if you have on. If you don't then I'm glad to hear that my stories are what your spending you NOT life reading. Fave, review!**_


End file.
